


melting moon

by belivaird_st



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:38:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Aunt Zelda retreats from her daily life at home with the family to spend a private weekend at a cabin in the woods with Miss Wardwell.





	1. Chapter 1

"Where, may I ask, will you be going, Aunt Zee?" Ambrose plucked a couple of red seedless grapes from the plastic bag he rinsed at the kitchen sink and popped them into his mouth.

"That is none of your business," Zelda said properly, standing across from both him and Sabrina, who was helping herself to the fruit bag. She stared at her oldest aunt with genuine curiosity. 

"Are you in some sort of trouble, Aunt Zelda?" the half-witch asked. 

"Not at all," Zelda smiled a tight-lipped smile, while putting both her curling iron and toothbrush inside her black satchel. She glanced up the moment Hilda walked in, out of breath, holding a stuffed animal Eeyore and Piglet in her hands.

"The baby's napping, finally," She spoke, relieved. She looked at her sister and gestured at the essentials. "What's all this now?"

"I'm leaving for the weekend. Somewhere, not here. To clear my head on a few things," Zelda informed her. 

"What things?" Sabrina questioned.

Zelda ignored her and closed her bag shut. "Hilda, I expect the house still standing when I get back. I've left a list for Leticia's care and needs on top of your pillow..."

"If running away was that easy, I'm going next," Hilda muttered. 

"Oh, please. There's no place out there for you, Hilda, except for that silly, little book store of yours," Zelda chuckled, amused.

<•••>

"And that's where I pretty much left them, all lost, and confused," Zelda concluded, reaching up for the steaming mug of hot spiked cider Sabrina's teacher, Miss Wardwell, prepared and brewed, standing over with a smirk on her face with the Spellman aunt sitting on a floral pattern armchair inside a small, outdoor cabin. 

"They had no idea?" Miss Wardwell joined along, wrinkling her nose.

" _Not a clue!_ "

Mary giggled and clicked her nails against her own mug. The flames from the fireplace had reflected her big blue eyes and were dancing full of hungry, mischievous wonder.

"That was very Nancy Drew of you, Miss Zelda Spellman," the teacher grinned.

Zelda almost choked on her dirty drink. She swallowed hard, enjoying the taste of brandy burning down her throat with her fingers pressing agains her lips. She gazed out with tears in her eyes. Mary quickly set her mug down on the round spool coffee table before getting herself comfortable—practically sitting on top of Zelda; throwing an arm over the head of the chair. "Stay with me, honey," she coaxed, bringing her hand down to lay on top of the aunt's thigh. She stared at the witch, willingly. 

Zelda briefly leaned over to set her mug down next to Miss Wardwell's, gazing admiringly back at the teacher. She allowed her chin to take hold and be steered. They kissed a slow, passionate kiss, with Zelda's mouth overlapping Mary's; pulling their mouths apart just slightly to rub noses. 

"I am so turned on right now," Miss Wardwell whispered.

"Praise Satan," Zelda replied with a low chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

“Here, let me help you.”

Miss Wardwell moved her heel wedge-feet over to stand behind Zelda in front of a full-length oval mirror upstairs in one corner of the cabin’s loft. The teacher took hold of the metal zipper sewn back to the Spellman aunt’s dress and pulled it down gently. There, she could see the long, red whipping scars crisscrossing all over Zelda’s porcelain white skin.

“My dear, gracious me,” Mary began with a soft click in her teeth.

Zelda spun around to look at her. “They’re stretch marks,” she lied.

“On your _back?_ ” Miss Wardwell narrowed her eyes.

“Don’t doubt me—you’ve been my favorite all day, today,” Zelda grumbled. She spun herself back around to face front again.

Mary reached over to touch Zelda’s right shoulder blade. “Huh. I never took you for the type,” she muttered.

“Type of what?”

Mary leaned close to her left ear. “The ‘whiplash’ type.”

“Don’t be absurd. I did these to myself.” Zelda cleared her throat. She began to tear up from the memory, but held dry the moment she felt Mary’s cold, thin lips, pressing on her skin. 

Shuddering out a breath, the aunt witch hummed and closed her eyes—allowing Mary to trail small kisses along her spine.

Mary mumbled with her nose buried deep. “Who knew you could have so much rage? My most exquisite woman...”

Zelda peered around and closed her eyes the moment Mary leaned down to bring their mouths together. Deepening the kiss, Zelda hooked her arms around Miss Wardwell’s neck; pulling the teacher forward, moving backwards, backwards, until crashing hard against one cedar wood wall. Mary growled playfully; kissing harder, pinning both Zelda’s arms up high above her head. The teacher pulled away to examine the aunt, panting, staring out with a fierce look in her eyes with the top half of her dress fallen out. She looked like a Renaissance art painting with puffed out hair and smeared lipstick. Mary was absolutely infatuated with her. Zelda Spellman had truly captured her demonic heart.

“You look like you saw something good to eat,” Zelda giggled.

 _I have,_ Miss Wardwell was thinking, just as she lunged for Zelda’s tender throat and playfully bit her, making her squeal.


	3. Chapter 3

Zelda took a deep, calming breath as she laid on a twin size floor mattress bed with a satin rose print sleep mask worn over her face. She pushed it high above her forehead and glanced over to find the empty space where Sabrina’s teacher had slept. 

“Mary?” she called out, her voice grew small with uncertainty. She threw the bedsheets off her and sat up to find herself upstairs alone in the cabin loft. 

“I’m right here, my dear,” the dark haired, blue eyed demon sang out slowly and sweet, several seconds later. She was coming up the stairs with a tray of food and a small glass vase of wildflowers and herbs. She wore a blue navy lace long sleeved blouse with a flowing black skirt in a gray pair of tall, fashionable boots. 

Miss Wardwell carried the tray all the way over towards the sleepyhead, astounded looking Zelda. She stopped to pass the tray down over to her. Zelda took it to witness a plate of toast with apricot jelly, fluffy eggs, and cooked asparagus. A cup of black coffee with a pitcher of cream and packets of sugar were also included.

“You’ve really out done yourself,” Zelda gushed, setting the tray on her lap. She picked up the toast and bit into one corner getting crumbs to fall out. She chewed and licked jelly off her bottom lip.

“Did you sleep well?” Mary asked her. “I know last night I got a little carried away...” she picked at her nails, all shy and quiet.

Zelda stuck one hand out for Mary to take it and sit down with her. Miss Wardwell did so and sat tall and comfortably with her skirt fallen over her folded legs. She looked very different in the daylight than she did at night. Bigger. Older. Like she had somehow managed to age drastically from a deep sleep.

“Last night was magical,” Zelda spoke, sprinkling crumbs off her fingers.

“Zelda, darling love. There’s something I must tell you,” Miss Wardwell began gravely. 

“As I, must tell you,” Zelda broke in happily. “I want to extend my weekend—for I have fallen completely in love!”

Mary Wardwell, secretly known as Lilith, the Mother of Demons, chuckled nervously from hearing this sweet exchange come out of Sabrina’s oldest aunt. She couldn’t bear to reveal her true identity to Zelda, because the woman seemed so genuinely happy and loved. How could she possibly destroy all that when everything was going so well into place?

“I am so glad to hear that,” she began, blinking down. “I was just about to tell you the very same thing.” Her eyes crinkled up with hidden meaning.

<••••>

They showered together under a spraying metal fixture inside the bathroom downstairs. Zelda was gripping onto Mary with her soaked red hair dripping wet and her body shivering underneath the teacher’s thin, long arms. Mary kept playfully reaching over and pinching Zelda’s bottom; pressing their mouths together for a sloppy, watery kiss. Zelda gave in a humorous moan before pulling apart to breathe. She looked into Miss Wardwell’s cobalt blue eyes, her wide lips, her soaking dark hair toppled around her head. 

“I love you,” Zelda told her, with their breasts pressing together, their hips intact, their knees bumping. 

“Love _you_ ,” Mary mimicked back, giggling like a school girl.

They kissed once more through raining droplets of hot water.


	4. Chapter 4

“I can’t remember the last time I felt so alive,” Zelda gushed, taking a deep breath of the fresh, morning wilderness. Mary had been leading their walk in the woods in her tall, fashionable boots and cloak with her damp, dark hair hung down from the hood. She had not spoken a single word during their hike. In truth, she was not much of a talker, but more of an observer and great listener. Zelda was the complete opposite and could rattle on and on about herself until it could make her face turn blue. 

“I wonder what they’re doing right now as we speak?” Zelda grinned, talking about the family, of course. “Hilda’s probably crying or something. Ambrose might be with what’s-his-face, and Sabrina... She’s busy stirring up trouble, I suppose!”

Ms. Wardwell stepped over a fallen tree trunk and stared on, unfazed. She thought of Sabrina, too. She thought of ways of destroying her for good!

“Mary? How come you never had children of your own? I mean, there must’ve been a time in some point of your life where you’ve gone through a motherly phase...?” Zelda babbled on. She had to hitch up her dress higher past her calves and knees as soon as she stepped over the trunk, stumbling a bit into soggy fallen leaves. 

“The students in my school are sort of like my children,” Mary explained. 

“Your school—?”

“Oh, I didn’t tell you?” Wardwell glanced back around to face her. “I’m going to be the new principal of Baxter High. Don’t tell Sabrina yet. It’s a surprise! She’ll know right when she gets back from winter break!”

“What happened to—?”

Ms. Wardwell swooped towards the aunt and swung her into an elegant waltz. They swayed and dipped everywhere in the middle of the woods with tall trees spinning around them and a few songbirds calling out. 

Madam Satan had soon cut the dance short and was now holding onto Zelda Spellman, who was giggling like a schoolgirl. She closed her lips tight with her eyes lowering into the demon’s electrifying blue ones. They both drew their faces close together and shared a small, gentle kiss.

“How delicious you taste, my sweet, soft Zelda,” Mary sung with a purr vibrating the back of her throat.

Zelda held onto the former teacher’s face that was worn by the Mother of Demons with both hands, and kissed her on the mouth with tears springing up the corners of her eyes. “I could spend more of these mornings with you, my darling.”

“What about Sabrina?” Ms. Wardwell smirked. “She’d miss you, _terribly._ ”

Zelda made a face and shook her head. Her niece would do just fine without her. Plus, she got Hilda stuck by her side, anyway. And Ambrose. And that clever cat, Salem. Giggling into their mouths once they’ve kissed again, the women pulled themselves apart for some air. Mary Wardwell lifted Zelda’s hands in hers and nibbled some fingers to get her going.


End file.
